Memories in the Rain that Bond Us Together
by BurnedAfterReading
Summary: The characters' views on each other. It's mainly in the Human World, and it's pre-timeskip for now. I'll try and update the summary if I can think of a better one. The rating is subject to change. DISCONTINUED


Hi! This is my first Bleach fiction. This is my interpretation of what the characters think of each other. Because there are many things I could write for this, I'm thinking of writing more than one series for this. This series is mainly about what happens in the Human World, pre-timeskip for now. If there are requests for this or anything else, please message me.

* * *

><p>The annoyances of being a shinigami grated on my nerves a lot in the beginning. They still do, but the effects were particularly jarring since I just jumped right into it and didn't have time to get used to it. Getting thrown out of my body without warning, seeing my limp human form lying like a cadaver on the ground, and fighting weird and terrifying monsters with even weirder and more terrifying powers made me realize that people looking at me like I was crazy, just because I looked like I was talking to air, was only a small nuisance of being able to see ghosts. The inconveniences, like the time it took, leaving my body lying just anywhere and later on giving it to a perverted soul to occupy, having to take care of said soul in a smelly plush while he annoyed the hell out of me, and just putting my life on the line every time I went to fight a hollow, made me appreciate my previously normal life and all the sneak attacks from my dad. And then there was Rukia.<p>

Kuchiki Rukia came into my life as an annoyance and as a pain in my ass. I mean, she came into my room, caused a ruckus, tied me up and drew on my face, explained using sucky drawings, and just expected me to accept everything right away without question. The next day she shows up at school, expecting me to take her place as a shinigami and put my life on the line for strangers. It creeped me out when I found out she was living in my closet, and it was annoying to have to go upstairs to bring her food for every meal. I didn't like that she followed me around at school either, due to some small rumors that were already out. I was careful not to call her by her given name at school, due to all the rumors that would surely be spread if anyone heard it. Because of this, I was, more often than not, irritated by her presence, and I usually hated putting up with her.

But then I would remember the night she gave me the power to protect my family. If she had not given me her power, we would all be dead. She gave me the power to protect the ones I care about and defend the citizens of Karakura Town. She put her own life on the line to help me. For this and everything else she has done, I still owe her so much. Because of this, I couldn't let her be executed. Not when I had gotten her into that situation, and not for giving me her power when I didn't even properly thank her.

From the time I spent with her in Karakura Town and from talking to other people, especially people from the Soul Society, I learned we are very similar in many ways. One of the first traits I noticed was that we both got irritated or angry somewhat easily and could sometimes react violently, especially when it came to each other. Also, neither of us opens up to other people very easily, which can make it hard for both of us to make friends, especially her. We both had significant times in our lives in which we felt alone, weak, and worthless, like we couldn't do anything to make the situation better. She knows those feelings so well and has felt that way so many times that she was able to snap me out of my funk when everybody got hurt in the first Arrancar attack. She was able to knock some sense into me and make me realize I couldn't protect my friends by moping. She made me realize that I couldn't let the loss and everybody getting hurt discourage me from getting stronger.

After getting to know her, I feel like we're two parts of the same person. It was hard to watch her fade away before my eyes. I wanted to thank her endlessly for everything she had done, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough. I still owe her a lot. But while saying goodbye, I did my best not to look too sad, because knowing her, she would never let me live it down; I know I wouldn't if she had. It was still difficult, knowing that I was saying goodbye to the person who changed my life.

But if I could predict the future and fate decided to be kind to me, then Rukia and I will surely meet again someday. When that day comes, I'll be sure to repay her, along with everyone else, for everything


End file.
